Mist's Christmas Surprise
by Sheimi5
Summary: Raguna and Mist are pretty excited about Christmas coming. But what does Raguna do when he finds out Mist still believes in Santa Clause? Mist\Raguna one-shot, Set in RFF


Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory

Winter of the twenty-fourth day. That was one of Mist's favorite days besides the next, and her birthday.

It was Christmas Eve.

Snow slowly fell from the sky, making the air nippy and the runies shiver. She pulled on her heavy coat, wrapped her fluffy scarf around her neck, and stepped outside. She breathed in the Winter air and ran towards her friend Raguna's property. She loved to go there after lunch each day, not only because it was a calm, beautiful place, but also because Raguna was usually there. Mist had a crush on him ever since he came to Trampoli from their old home a long ways away just to find her. He made her heart flutter.

She soon arrived on his farm, but she was disappointed that he wasn't there. Unsure what to do, she went into his barn to see his monsters.

~:)*(:~

Raguna huffed and wiped the sweat from his brow. He stepped out of the Lava Ruins, a large sword in his hand and his Buffamoo by his side. He was growing crops far inside the ruins and needed to battle several strong monsters to reach his pineapples. His Buffamoo nudged him wearily. Raguna just smiled and petted the exhausted beast.

"You can go home now," he told it, stroking it's head. It gave a weak nod, and vanished back into the barn Raguna had on his farm. He then put his sword away and ran back home.

The snow slowly fell onto his face and into his eyelashes, cooling him off from the ruin's heat.

He soon arrived at his home and found, as usual, Mist at the corner of his frozen fields.

"Hello, Raguna," her soft-spoken voice told him. "Are you excited for Christmas?"

"Sure am!" he enthusiastically answered. "Who isn't?"

"Cinnamon," Mist giggled. Raguna couldn't help but laugh and ask,

"You doing anything for the holidays?"

Mist answered,

"Um, Besides Santa coming, Annette is coming over for dinner. Why?"

"N... no reason, just asking."

Raguna was surprised Mist still believed in Santa Clause. But then again, he knew Mist was always a bit different.

"Mist? Um, you do know that..."

"Know what?" her eyes gave off innocence and nativeness.

"That Santas' gonna give you the best present ever!"

Raguna didn't have the heart to tell her he didn't exist.

Mist soon went home to prepare dinner, as Annette would be arriving soon.

After she left, Raguna swung his ax at the branches littering his fields. All the while, he pondered what he had told Mist. He cared for her deeply, if not he loved her, and prayed every night for her happiness. He knew it might hurt her heart if there were no presents under her tree, and he had to help her.

As he whacked away the final branch, an idea struck him.

He could sneak into her house, read her wish list, and give her the requested gift.

He put away his ax, thinking,

"Perfect."

~:)*(:~

Later that night, as Mist laid snuggled up in her bed, fast asleep, someone crept in through her open window. Only the small amount of moon and starlight revealed his face.

Raguna had broken into Mist's home.

He scanned the area carefully before finding, on a table next to the tree, a plate of milk, some cookies, and a piece of paper with her handwriting on it. He quietly sneaked over towards it and picked up the note. He read over it carefully and was surprised at what it read,

Dear Santa Clause,

I hope I am not too old for you. If I am not, then I would like to ask for just one present.

I want for Raguna to love me. I love him, and I want him to feel the same. Thats all I want.

With love, from

Mist

Raguna read over it a second time, unable to believe it. Not only had she not asked for Turnips, but she asked for Raguna to have feelings for her.

He blushed furiously. Mist didn't have to wish for those feelings. He already had them.

Knowing this, he drank the milk, ate the cookies, and slowly made his way to the window. He turned back to Mist's room, smiling, and hopped out the window. He had to prepare for tomorrow.

~:)*(:~

Mist awoke in her bed the next morning. She leaped out and ran to the kitchen, where the tree was. The tree bottom was empty. She wasn't sure what to expect. After all, she asked for love.

The milk and cookies were gone, so she knew Santa had been there. Unsure what else to do, she grabbed a bowl of cereal, sat at the table, and ate.

While she ate, there was a sudden knock at the door, startling her. She straightened her nightgown and walked to the door. When she opened it, she let out a gasp.

Raguna was standing at the door, holding a bouquet of pink flowers.

* * *

Yeah, I've been working on a bunch of one-shots lately... And I've had writters block as well, so... Thanks for reading! Oh, and by the way, the bouquet of flowers is the proposal item of Rune Factory :)  
Sheimi


End file.
